1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates essentially to a backing chorus mixing device which mixes backing choruses for music reproduced from music data created in accordance with the MIDI standard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general terms, devices that are used to create music data in accordance with the MIDI standard and then to convert the resultant data into analog signals to be used for reproduction of the music by a reproduction device are well known.
Creation of music data in accordance with the MIDI standard enables the production of original musical sounds. In the replication of existing sounds, however, while it is possible to copy the sounds produced by many different musical instruments, it is almost impossible to recreate the sound of a backing chorus owing to the extreme complexity of the wave forms of the human voice.